


CABIN FEVER (One-Shot)

by PeterParcoeur



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParcoeur/pseuds/PeterParcoeur
Summary: 2020 - The world is going through a month long lockdown.Whereas this much needed break comes handy to Tom as it seems like he hasn't been home in forever, jumping from a movie set to another, things are getting a little bit suffocating for the hyperactive man he is. But what happens when the cute neighbor from next door knocks on his door, asking for assistance?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	CABIN FEVER (One-Shot)

It was fun for a while. Well, for about two weeks. Then Cabin Fever hit him hard.  
Tom could tell he was getting a little more insane every day. Keeping himself busy for a week was definitely okay since he had been away for so long, there were always things to do around the house, but being the control freak he was, everything was fixed, tidied and cleaned in about two days. Then he would exercise, catch up with movies and TV Shows he had missed while being on location for his own movies and finally, there was Tessa, entertaining him daily by running around in the garden.  
  
Eat. Sleep. Repeat.  
  
All of this for weeks, but today was day 34 of Quarantine and Tom had reached his own limits.  
  
With nothing left to do throughout the day, he had also fucked up his sleeping schedule by staying up all night and getting up around midday. Things could only go downhill from there.  
  
It was 3am when he heard a knock on his door, something that would already be unusual if things were back to normal, but right now, it just felt odd. Getting up from his couch where he’d been trying to fall asleep to the most random TV program, Tom grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of the room. After all, there had been tons of robbery attempts lately around the UK and though it was a nice neighborhood, Tom knew that desperate times often called for desperate measures.  
  
_“It’s alright Tess, go back to sleep”_ he hushed his beloved dog, petting the top of her head as he opened the door.  
  
He was quite taken aback to see his neighbor standing there with an apologetic smile on her face.  
  
_“Hi… I know it’s ridiculously late and I’m so sorry  
\- Is it though? Tom laughed, mostly so she would relax  
\- Looks like I’m not the only one who’s lost track of time? She smiled back  
\- I genuinely have no idea what day it is… what can I help you with?”  
_  
She had moved into the neighborhood just a couple months after him. Tom remembered vividly that day. It was like the Universe knew he had to be home then, allowing him some well-deserved time to rest and the best opportunity to have his heart shattered at the sight of the most insanely hot woman he had ever laid his eyes on. It was a hot summer day and she had been wearing over-cut jeans shorts that left nothing to his imagination. Since then, Tom had been secretly fantasizing over her every time he was back home, keeping his head, hand and heartbeat at a steady pace on the loneliest nights.  
  
_“Err, hello?”_ she brought her back to reality, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He must have passed out thinking about the steamy dreams she had filled his brain with.  
  
_“Sorry, you were saying?  
_  
_\- It’s quite ridiculous really, I’m usually… quite handy but I just had this power cut and I can’t get it back on… I thought it was the entire neighborhood but then I saw some lights from your living room and so, here I am, awkwardly asking for help at 3am.”  
_  
Her smile was terribly endearing, which actually helped him not to focus on her chest. She was wearing what he assumed was her bed time outfit: black cotton shorts and an oversized hoodie above a white tank top so thin he couldn’t miss her generous cleavage. Trying to hide his arousal would soon become impossible. He had been dying to talk to her, to stand so close he would get to smell the delicate sugary perfume from her neck.  
  
_“Annnnd… I failed to introduce myself, I’m Y/N, by the way  
\- I’m Tom, it’s great to finally meet you, Y/N.”  
_  
There was something refreshing with this entire situation. It had been years since Tom introduced himself without people giving him an obvious “I know who you are” kind of look. Somehow, Y/N didn’t flinch one bit when he opened the door. It was also definitely nice to put a name on that face, it would turn out useful for whatever fantasy was next. Now he’d get to moan her actual name.  
“I can give it a try?” he said, following her through his front yard and up to hers.  
  
When he walked into her home, Tom actually asked himself if he was imagining this. Maybe this Quarantine had went straight to his head and he was now losing it for good. After all this time dreaming about her, here he was, standing in her living room bare chest like at the start of the most cliché porn movies he could think of.  
  
All around the place were hints of an obvious passion for ballet and all sorts of dancing. Tom had seen her dance a couple time from his window. Not that he was a stalker but it was hard to ignore a body like hers when it was spiraling and flexing in front of his eyes. That explained the breathtaking ass he was now staring at, as she walked him to the place where the electric meter actually was.  
  
_“It’s kind of crazy we’ve never met, I mean, our houses are literally attached?”_ she said while opening the door to a small closet where a single person could barely fit.  
  
_“I’m not here often, I travel a lot for work”_  
  
_“You’re so lucky! I wish I traveled a bit more, now more than ever!”_ she joked, clearly stating the fact she was struggling with a serious case of Cabin Fever herself.  
  
Tom couldn’t help but think of the places he had been traveling to while on location. To have her by his side would make things so much easier. Not to mention the incredible places he would love to fuck her.  
  
Switching a few buttons up and down, trying to locate the issue as Y/N held a flashlight so he could see what he was actually doing, Tom could feel the warmth of her body touching his as they stood closer than ever in a limited space. Being isolated for so long mixed with his unspeakable thoughts about his neighbor made him quite obviously stiffen against his grey sweatpants.  
_“So? Any suggestion?”_ Y/N asked after a couple minutes  
  
_“Well, yes. Do you have any candles?”_  
***  
  
_“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Star Wars!”_ Tom shrieked, offended.  
  
They were now sat in the middle of the living room, bathed in the cozy warmth of a dozen of tiny candles all around them. Y/N had insisted on offering Tom a drink for trying to help though they both knew they needed an excuse to socialize for the first time in weeks. Then one drink turned into two, three and a couple more until the bottle of Gin was laying empty on the carpeted floor.  
  
_“I just don’t see the point, it bores me really!”_  
  
Y/N took off her hoodie and fell on her back to the floor, using it as a pillow. From above, Tom could catch a glimpse at her breast, her nipples pointing at the ceiling from under the soft cotton of her top.  
_“I don’t know if it’s the Gin kicking in or this Quarantine stuff but… I feel like we’re stuck into this alternative universe where anything could happen”_ she started, turning her head so she could stare into his eyes. _“What do you think?”_  
_“I think Gin and isolation make a terrible cocktail”_ he joked.  
_“What would you do if tonight wasn’t real?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let’s say… anything’s possible, no consequences, what’s your next move?”  
_  
Tom hesitated. He knew exactly what he would do, but he wasn’t too sure Y/N would like the sound of it. Yet again, she had mentioned the “no consequences” card as an exit.  
  
_“Can I be completely blunt?” he dared, at last.  
“Sure, that’s the point”_  
_“I would probably fuck you senseless right here, right now, on the floor”_  
There was a silence where none of them looked at each other. Y/N was staring at the ceiling with a barely hidden smirk in the corner of her lips while Tom was considering his options if she took offence at his unholy confession. She interrupted his thought before he even figured out how to bail.  
  
Crawling back on all fours, she reached for his lap and straddled him, both their gin tinted breath melting with one another’s. His hands found her hips, resting on her lower back as she downed herself against his now obvious hard-on.  
  
_“So, what are you waiting for?”_ she smiled, grinding herself up and down his shaft through his pants.  
  
Tom’s thoughts were all over the place as he tried to handle his growing boner as she pushed herself against his abdomen while reaching for her lips so he could nibble at it softly, getting a proper taste of that mouth he had been dreaming about. As his hands traveled up her back, taking off her top and throwing it to the side of the room, Tom started to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against hers at a torturing slow pace. Her fingers were digging deeper into his scalp, holding on to the soft curls at the back of his neck as she pushed herself harder against his erection.  
  
_“Fuck…”_ he moaned at the sight of her now exposed chest, wasting no time in capturing one of her nipple between his lips, sucking at it until it went hard enough for her to moan softly against his hair. He couldn’t believe just how turned on he was just from dry humping her. Her insane body mixed with her begging voice could be enough for him to go nuts but there was no way he would ruin this moment, he had been dreaming about this, about her, naked in his arms, their bodies collapsing together, their hips thrusting harder until she begged him to stop. This moment seemed like he had been extracted from his filthiest, darkest wet dream.  
  
Pushing himself up so he would lay down on top for her, Tom attacked her neck with hot, hungry kisses all over her skin while his hand found its way down her shorts. He was pleasantly surprised to realize she had no panties on. Another shock came to him when he noticed just how wet she was for him.  
  
His lips traveled down her body, from her throat to her chest, biting her nipple, licking down her stomach, pecking her inner thigh as he pulled her shorts down her legs. Pushing her thighs apart, he gave her soft skins a few sloppy kisses until his lips found her most sensitive parts, teasing her slit with the tip of his tongue. When she begged for more, tugging at his hair a bit harder, Tom opened her folds like the juiciest fruit while burying his tongue inside of her, circling at her clit at an insufferable pace.  
  
She came a few seconds later, shaking, pulling at his hair and bouncing her hips up and down like she was being possessed by some sort of demon.  
  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Tom kissed her throbbing skin one last time and straightening himself so he would lay on top of her again. She was out of breath, cheeks burning red, and her hair all over the place and yet, she still looked incredible.  
  
To see her in that state had brought Tom to another dimension. His throbbing cock was out of control, pushing against his sweatpants harder than ever while he could still taste her on his own lips. Pushing himself down to kiss her, teasing her tongue with hunger, Tom quickly pulled down his pants to set himself free as he could tell he could no longer wait.  
  
_“Get on your hands and knees, now”_ he said, so firmly he almost surprised himself. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol speaking or the fact he was about to fuck his long-time dream girl, but something about all of this made him eager and hungry for more.  
  
Y/N didn’t complain one bit about his bossy attitude and turned around on all fours.  
  
Kneeling behind her, Tom aligned himself with her slit with one hand holding himself and the other on her lower back for support. When he felt his tip getting damped with her arousal, he pushed himself hard and deep inside of her, holding her hips with both hands until her ass collapsed against his abdomen. Y/N screamed with each thrust as he pushed himself harder and faster, the sound of their skins slapping together echoing through the room.  
  
_“Oh my god”_ Tom grunted as he could feel her tightening against his swollen cock every time he pushed himself out and back in. He loved the way she called his name, her voice chanting through her moans like the sweetest melody as she squealed through another orgasm. His hand grabbed her ass with one hard smack, leaving a bright print on her sweaty skin. He was getting closer and closer with each push of his hips into her soaked core.  
  
_“Uhhh! Y/N!”_ he grunted one more time, his thrust getting messier and sloppier as he reached climax, his fingers digging into her hips as he felt that inevitable relief.  
  
Out of breath, he rolled her on her back again, collapsing on top of her, their skins sticking together like glue. His hair was wet and curlier than ever, some of it falling down his forehead as he looked up to catch her eyes, both struggling to catch some air.  
  
_“So…” he started “no consequences, uh?”_  
_“Well, if one thing it’ll make this Quarantine much easier to go through…”_ she laughed, pecking the top of his head with a mischievous smile on her lips.


End file.
